Demonio
Demonio (Devil en inglés; Demon en Inglaterra; ''デビル Debiru'' lit. Diablo en japonés) es el villano principal del juego Devil World, y uno de los ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cuando el Demonio aparece, asciende y se coloca en una posición determinada de la pantalla. Desde ahí puede apuntar con sus brazos hacia una dirección de la pantalla, con lo cual la pantalla se desplazará a la dirección inversa, ignorando la posición de los luchadores en pantalla. Esto implica que los personajes deban centrarse solo en el punto señalado por el Demonio en el escenario para permanecer en pantalla. El Demonio puede mover la pantalla hacia arriba, hacia abajo y hacia los lados. Galería Demonio SSBB.jpg|Art Oficial del Demonio en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Demonio SSBB (1).jpg|Demonio al ser invocado. Demonio SSBB (2).jpg|Cuando el Demonio señala hacia un lado... Demonio SSBB (3).jpg|...la pantalla se mueve hacia ese lado... Demonio SSBB (4).jpg|...lo que puede complicar mucho a los luchadores. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Devil :Un diablo con un poder temible en Devil World. En el juego, se cierne sobre el laberinto y da órdenes a sus súbditos para que, a una señal suya, accionen las palancas que mueven el laberinto en diversas direcciones. Cuando Tamagon, el protagonista del juego, coloca todos los libros de la fase en un hoyo, el demonio se convierte en murciélago y se las pira. Que cosas, ¿eh? :*''NES: Devil World'' Inglés :Devil :A devil who wields serious power in Devil World. In the game, the devil floats above the maze and commands by pointing. When it gives orders, its cyclopean minions turn cranks that scroll the maze in different directions. When Tamagon, your character in the game, places all the stage's books into a hole, the devil turns into a bat and flies away. It's quite striking, no? :*''NES: Devil World''En la versión norteamericana, dice Devil World (Japan Only). Esto es erróneo, ya que el juego también fue lanzado en Europa. Esto fue corregido en la versión europea. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El Demonio vuelve a aparecer en esta entrega volviendo a hacer lo mismo que hacía en Super Smash Bros. Brawl: mover la cámara para complicar la batalla. Galería Demonio en Sobrevolando el pueblo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Demonio en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo Español right|120px :Demonio :Un diablo que parece tener el poder absoluto en Devil World. Cuando se transforma en murciélago, vuela a su percha, vuelve a convertirse en diablo y se pone a dar órdenes frenéticas para que la pantalla se mueva de distancia formas. Para ser ayudante, tampoco ayuda demasiado... :*'NTSC' FC: Devil World (Japón/UE) :*'PAL' NES: Devil World (07/1987) Origen El Demonio aparece por primera vez en el juego Devil World, donde se escapa de su tumba, y unos seres llamados Tamagon tienen que devolverlo allí. Para hacerlo volver, el jugador tiene que recoger biblias y llevarlas a la tumba. El Demonio hace lo mismo que su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, excepto que si el jugador queda atrapado entre dos paredes mientras la pantalla se mueve, puede ser aplastado. Demonio moviendo la pantalla en Devil World.jpg|Demonio moviendo la pantalla en Devil World. Notas Véase también Categoría:Universo Devil World Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)